


This Is The Last Time

by Trelkez



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trelkez/pseuds/Trelkez
Summary: "I wish I could trust you." (Or: This is the last time. No, this is the last time. No, really, *this* is--)





	This Is The Last Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sisabet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/gifts).



> Music by The National.
> 
> Content notes: contains bright flashes, falling from heights, and incestuous themes.

Download (right click/save): [**65MB mp4**](http://trelkez.net/vids/thor_trelkez_thisisthelasttime.m4v)

Streaming:


End file.
